


Relationship Shift

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shapeshifter blurts out Sam and Dean's secret thoughts towards each-other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Shift

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural fic.
> 
> Forgive me if it's terrible.

Dean tossed and turned in his bed, unsatisfied. 

He turned his head towards his brother and remembered the days events. 

For once it wasn't Sam who screwed things up. Dean had gotten bored doing research on a string of killings and went to a 'pub' as he called it, though it was really a strip joint, when he got seduced and captured by a shapeshifter who then proceeded to catch Sam. 

The shifter apparently thought it'd be funny to wear Dean's face and promptly taunted Sam while Dean was chained up yelling and screaming threats on the other side of the room. 

Then the shifter said something which stunned him silent: "You know Dean's got some dirty fantasies about you in his mind here, Sam?" Sam frowned, confused, and looked at the real Dean a couple dozen meters away, who looked away. "Actually, Quite a lot of them... He's obsessed!" The shifter continued, laughing maniacally at some of Dean's hidden memories involving Sam. 

"He's lying, Sam!" Dean tried in a rather convincing tone, he thought, while he continued to unshackle the handcuffs, now with a bit more urgency. 

"Oh we both know that's not true." The shifter said, taking a step well into Sam's personal space and grabbing his chained neck, "I wonder..." The shifter-dean cradled Sam's head and kissed him deeply, sending, ironically, a spike of jealousy through Dean's body, even though it was technically himself doing it.

After far too long in Dean's mind, the shifter disconnected their mouths and smiled, pecking Sam on the lips once more before speaking in its usual, humorous tone, "Oh dear... Definitely some confused feelings in Sammy here, too." As the creature used Sam's nickname, Dean managed to get out of his restraints and began walking towards the distracted shifter, "You could've made such a cute couple." As it turned around to no doubt kill or torture Dean, it was met with the barrel of a gun and three bullets in its head. 

After a few minutes of pretending everything was normal, they gave up the charade and there had been nothing but dead silence and a few short glances between the brothers since. That brought Dean back to a half-hour ago. He'd tried to fuck some woman at the bar but after they'd gotten back to her room, Dean felt nothing and excused himself. He couldn't get it up for anyone... Then he came home and saw Sam getting dressed and instantly got an uncomfortable hard-on. 

He kept the silence after a short 'Yep.' In response to Sam's 'Back already?', and climbed into bed, willing his erection to go away. 

That brought him directly back to the present. He rolled onto his side and watched Sam sleeping comfortably. The shifter had said Sam had some confused feelings as well, right? He could just slip into bed next to him and take what he wanted...

But then there was the possibility that the shifter was lying and giving Dean false hope so he'd further damage their relationship. The amount of blood pumping to his groin made him shoot away any doubts and he slowly, quietly slipped out of his bed. 

The cold on his body - naked, other than of his sleeping boxers of course - was unsettling and revived the doubt coursing throughout his being. He stood there, unsure, before finally sighing and sliding into Sam's bed. 

Sam had his back to him, his goddam perfect backside beckoning him closer. Dean shivered before moulding his front onto Sam's back, wrapping his arms around his younger brother and holding him closer. He put his lips on the top of Sam's right shoulder and began sucking a mark there as his younger brother stirred. 

"Dean?" Sam asked sleepily, and Dean was glad he had assumed it was him and not shot him with the gun under his pillow. 

"Yeah it's me, Sammy." Dean said into Sam's shoulder before shifting his hips against Sam's ass, his hard-on painfully excited by what was happening. 

Sam groaned in surprise, "W-we shouldn't, Dean."

Dean laughed at Sam's half-hearted attempts to push him away, "You telling me you don't want this?" He emphasized his statement by snaking his hands to cup Sam's briefs, holding in them a very clear erection. 

"I-I do, but I don't think this is--" 

"Shhh," Dean cooed, putting one of his hands over his brother's mouth while still running his other over Sam's front. 

Dean started slowly rocking his hips, dry-humping his beautiful brother. He didn't really want to do anything too serious in case he scared Sam, he just wanted to get off. 

"You're perfect, Sam." Dean praised him and Sam moaned something against Dean's hand over his mouth. "What was that?" 

Dean moved his hand away, "Hypocrite." 

Dean laughed before not too long after, they both started groaning as Dean's hand found its way into Sam's briefs. 

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, Sammy." Dean promised as his thrusts began to speed up. 

After a few minutes they were both just groaning and writhing against eachother. 

"Dean..." Sam groaned his brother's name as he came in his brother's fist. 

Dean smirked at his name and humped his brother one... two... three more times, and then came in his boxers with a muffled grunt of "Sammy" as he bit down into his brother's shoulder, marking him as his own. 

Sammy was his. 

Sammy was Dean's. 

And it was all thanks to a shifter!


End file.
